Lovers In a Dangerous Time
by ShushSam
Summary: Payton, Devon and Lily are best friends who seem to attract a lot of attention from a certain group of boys. This story follows their time at Hogwarts up till the rise of Voldemort and their involvment with the Order of the Pheonix
1. Chapter 1

Heyo! This is a rewrite of an old one I did. I deleted the original cause it wasn't very good but I really like the characters and the ideas I was working with. The old one was only six chapters... I'm not making any promises but I really want to keep writing this one :D Make sure to review and let me know what you think

* * *

Chapter One

Payton Hamilton, Devon Hardy and Lily Evans had all been best friends ever since Payton and Devon's first year at Hogwarts, three years ago. Together they made an infamous trio. Payton was the fierce brunette. She was quirky and different but loyal and caring. She had a very high code of ethics that even she couldn't live up to at time. And if anyone hurt her friends she was the first to step in. This often made people who didn't know her well think she was mean, when really she a very gentle person. Devon was a short haired blonde, who was quiet and loved to read. Unless she had a bit too much butterbeer. As for Lily, she was kind and nurturing in both her appearance and her mannerisms. When you looked in her green eyes you couldn't help falling in love with her.

They were inseparable, even though Lily was a year older than them. Three year ago when Payton and Devon had just been sorted into Gryffindor Lily was the first person they sat with at the table and it had been that way ever since. Lily had also been kind enough to show the girls around the school and help them get settled in. From there their friendship began to blossom and grow.

It was the start of Devon and Payton's fourth year at Hogwarts, meaning it was Lily's fifth. They sat on the Hogwarts Express eager to see what adventures this new year was going to hold for them. Lily sat absentmindedly transfiguring pieces of paper into little flowers as the train pulled out of the station. Next to her Payton and Devon were sitting. Payton was engrossed in a story from the summer, she was flipping her hair around as she re-enacted her cousins reaction to a garden gnome. Just then the door swung open, 'there is room in here!' a boy named Sirius Black called to some people down the hall. Payton sat up quickly, her hair in her eyes, 'excuse me!?'

'Sorry to interrupt,' he looked at her for a second, 'whatever it is that you are doing here.'

Payton blushed and pushed her hair out of her face and was about to speak again when Lily interjected, 'everywhere else is full? Come on in.' She immediately began helping pull him and his friends trunks into the cart. Payton and Devon had never really talked to these boys, they only knew them because one of them, named James, had a huge crush on Lily. Lily would never go for him though because he always picked on her good friend Snape. Payton and Devon couldn't stand Snape but they were nice enough around him for Lily's sake. Luckily for the girls it seemed that the two of them were spending less and less time apart. Lily had briefly mentioned a few times that she did not like the new friends that Snape was making. She had admitted to them that they frightened her and she did not like to be around them.

James sat down and swung his arm around Lily who threw it off and gave him a playfully dirty look. James shrugged this off and turned his attention to Remus who seemed to be the last of three entering the room. 'Close the door. We don't want Peter to see us. It's already a bit crowded in here as it is.'

Remus shut the door, 'that isn't very nice. He is our friend.'

'Well fine if you like him so much then when he finds us you can be the one snuggling with him,' Sirius spat at him while pulling the curtain down.

There was an awkward silence as everyone registered that they did not entirely know the people surrounding them.

James was the first to break the silence, 'so Lily who are your friends?'

'This is Devon and Payton. Payton, Devon this is James, Sirius and Remus. They are in my year.'

'Oh these are your mysterious fourth year friends,' James teased.

'The very ones,' Lily said smiling brightly.

They all made small talk for a while and then changed into their robes as the train was pulling up to Hogwarts. Everyone began to file out into the hallway. Payton and Sirius were the last two in the car because she was tying her shoe and he was pulling his trunk down from an overhead compartment. He yanked it a bit too hard and a bunch of text book and robes fell out as the trunk toppled onto him. Payton rushed over to make sure he was okay and began helping him shove things back into his trunk.

'Sorry to hold you back. You really didn't have to stay,' he said embarrassed.

'It's okay. I wasn't going to leave you here alone.'

'Well thanks,' Sirius said smiling. Then they began running to catch up with the rest of the group. Payton tripped over a rock, tumbling into Sirius who dropped his bag and stopped the momentum of her fall.

'I guess it's my turn to help you out,' Sirius said smiling. He propped her up and leaned in closely to her. She could feel his breath on her lips for a moment and then he kissed her. It was short and soft. Payton pulled away quickly, 'uh... we really should catch up with the others.'

They ran and hopped into a carriage with Remus and Lily. Sirius awkwardly shifted close to Payton and whispered, 'I'm sorry. I don't know why I did that.'

'It's okay. I wouldn't have minded... it's just this is the first day we've really talked and you are dating that Matilda girl.'

'No we broke up during the summer.'

'Oh...'

'Anyways I'm sorry. I'm impulsive sometimes and from the moment I saw you with your hair in your face I couldn't help but think how cute you are.'

Lily looked over at Payton and Sirius and said, 'what are you two whispering about?'

'We were just making plans to study together in a few days under the old beach tree,' Sirius said with a coy smile.

Remus raised his eyebrows, 'Sirius, you studying?'

'I've decided to do a bit of tutoring this year,' he replied winking at Payton. Who instantly began to blush.

The feast was impeccable as always, the girls chattered and busily made plans for the upcoming week. Payton wanted to do something new with her hair and wanted the girls to help.

'I don't know Payton, it took you forever to grow you hair that long what if we mess it up,' Lily said nervously.

Payton twirled her dark brown hair around her finger, 'it's just so blah.'

'Sirius Black doesn't think so,' Devon poked.

Payton could feel her cheeks heating up as she attempted to change the subject. As her friends rolled their eyes she knew that this would not be the end of the endless prying about the subject.

Later that night after the sorting and dinner the trio sat in arm chairs around the fire place. Devon kicked back her feet and grabbed for a book in her bag, 'isn't it great to be able to finally get dibs on the arm chairs?' The others nodded in agreement. Payton closed her eyes and listened to the crackle of the fire as Lily began to gush about how cute the first year are, 'they all look so excited.'

Payton had just begun to drift off when James and Sirius began to fire spit balls at them. Payton shot up out of her seat with her wand drawn, 'I will hex you two if you don't stop. I swear! This is so redi-'

Then she felt Lily's hand on her arm and sunk back down into her chair. Once the boys had sauntered off Payton fumed, 'is that what you have been putting up with from them?'

'It only gets worse... Speaking of worse, what is this study date you have with Sirius?'

Devon look up from her book and began to listen to them.

'Oh... I... Uh... I don't know. He came up with that on the spot. You see... His trunk fell... Then I fell and... Well... He kissed me.'

'He kissed you!?' Devon said eyes wide.

'Shhh... It was like two seconds. I don't know. I probably won't even go to study with him.'

'I think you should,' Lily said.

'What?' both Payton and Devon said together. This seemed rather out of character for Lily.

Lily shrugged, 'he's a nice guy and it's not every day a cute boy kisses you. Most guys seem afraid of you Payton.'

'I am not mean!' Payton said scowling, 'plus, I've kissed boys... More boys than you two.'

Devon rolled her eyes, 'Markus Diggley does not count.'

'He is a boy, is he not? Plus he is not the only boy I have kissed. You are forgetting about Russell,' Payton said rolling her eyes. Russell had been her first serious boyfriend, they dated for most of Patyon's third year at Hogwarts. He was a very charming boy but he had a very bad temper, which eventually lead to Lily and Devon hating his guts.

Devon stuck her tongue out and then dove back into her book but Lily decided to keep pressing the issue, 'okay so what's wrong with Sirus?'

'I don't know, he doesn't date or show interest in girls ever.'

'He dated Matilda didn't he?'

'Yeah but she practically forced him to, everyone could tell he wasn't into her.'

'Yeah that's very true. Okay but he is clearly interested in you if he kissed you.'

Payton shrugged, 'it was probably a mistake,' and then went up to bed. Not too long after Lily went to bed as well.

Devon lost track of time and read until the fire has burnt down to a low ember. She looked up from her book to find Remus walking up to sit in the chair next to her.

'What are you still doing up,' she asked him.

'Oh I don't know. I couldn't sleep. It happens around this time of the mo- I mean it just seems to happen frequently. What about you?'

'I just lost track of time in a book.'

'Ah that happens to me a lot.'

They talked late into the night comparing books that they had read and talking about their holidays. Until Devon dosed off mid-sentence. Remus smiled at her and then went and got a blanket and wrapped it around Devon.


	2. Chapter 2

The first weeks of school moved extremely slow. The girls were in very few classes together. Lily was a year above them so she was never in class with others. Payton wanted to become an auror, while Devon wanted to go into herbology. This did not leave a lot of crossover.

Neither Sirius or Payton had attempted to make plans for a study date, although the two were seen sitting in the arm chairs in the common room together often enough. Payton had always been slightly nervous that he would try to kiss her again, but it turned out they were just becoming good friends. Not that anyone else believed that. Devon and Lily were constantly teasing her about it. As if that wasn't enough she was constantly getting dirty looks from the girls in the hallways of the school. Ever since Matilda had managed to date Sirius the girls of Hogwarts had come to believe that they too could manage to date him. It appeared by their treatment towards Payton that they believed the only thing stopping them was her.

The two spent a lot of their free time together. Sirius was much more rebellious than her though. Payton had never had detention until Sirius convinced her to go star spinning. It was a completely juvenile activity; you spin around while looking up at the stars until you fall over. It causes the starts to look as though they are spin above you while you are lying in the grass. Though juvenile Payton loved it and had a tremendous amount of fun, perhaps too much fun because her and Sirius' laughter caused them to be detected by one of their teachers. Once Payton had detention for the first time it didn't seem as bad as she thought it would be and she began to get more into the rule breaking spirit. Of course Lily and Devon were completely opposed to this and often gave her lectures about how Sirius Black was becoming a bad influence on her.

Soon the first two months of school were gone and with the end of October came the first trip to Hogsmead. The gang had come together so quickly no one could remember them not being friends. Payton, Lily and Devon were as close as they always were. Sirius and Payton were progressively getting to know each other and becoming good friends. If Payton really stopped and though about it she really trusted him, almost as much as she did her two best friends. She was even coming to find that James wasn't so bad either. If she looked closely she could often see Lily's eyes brighten when she was talking to James. She would never mention this of course but she suspected that Lily was softening towards him. Patyon and James were becoming good friends. He had convinced Payton to try to be a seeker and it turned out she was exceptionally good at it. Sometimes in their free time the two of them would go for runs together or practice flying. As for Remus he was rather drawn in, Payton couldn't exactly figure out how she felt about him. A lot of the time she thought he was hiding something but was otherwise a very kind hearted boy. Then there was Peter, most of the time Payton felt bad for him. It seemed like everyone pushed him around and didn't want him there but perhaps that was because none of them felt they could really trust him. Despite the slight tension that Peter's presence created the two groups fit together seamlessly.

Everyone was excited about their trip to Hogsmead, it was the first time they would all be going together. Remus was going to show Devon a book that she needed to buy. James and Sirius needed 'pranking supplies', and insisted that Payton was to join them on their next big prank. Lily needed a new dress for the winter ball that Devon's family held every winter break, and Payton wanted to go on a hike.

Lily hurried off to the dress shop as the others stopped into Zonko's Joke Shop. Then Payton looked around absentmindedly for a while until Devon tapped her on the shoulder, 'Remus and I are going to run to the book store we will meet you guys at the dress shop when we are done.'

Payton nodded and then began to search the store for James and Sirius. She found them hunched over a pile of stink bombs. They pulled her into their huddle and explained a very detailed plan to unleash the stink bombs on Snape. Payton giggled awkwardly as they told her. She figured she would find a way out of being part of their plan later, she didn't want to step on Lily's toes. The boys paid for their items and then they headed to the dress shop.

Remus was standing outside of the shop looking bored. The three of them stood there and made small talk for some time, until the boys became restless and volunteered Payton to go into the store and see what was taking so long. Payton carefully opened the door to find the stores floor covered in glitter and colour. There was hundreds of dresses thrown across the floor and hanging from the light fixtures. There was about twelve girls from Hogwarts wearing masquerade masks and dancing around the room. The shop keeper smiled wearily at Payton as she entered and said, 'if you need anything I will try my best to help you find it.'

Payton found her two best friends and informed them that her and the boys had been waiting for them for an eternity. Lily and Devon's faces when flush. Devon apologized and Lily admitted that they had gotten caught up in the excitement. Lily grabbed the dress that she had picked out ages ago, paid for it and they left the store.

Once everyone had what they wanted they agreed to join Payton on her hike. They stomped through the damp autumn leaves, laughing as they tossed leaves in the air. Payton even made a pile of leaves and everyone jumped in it.

On the way back Sirius was walking behind the group with Patyon, as they came back into the main part of Hogsmead. Payton slipped and felling into Sirius knocking him over. She mumbled apologies and then paused for a moment to look at him. His cool grey eyes shone back at her as he said, 'you're pretty rough and tumble eh?' Payton grinned down at him.

Just then Devon said, 'are you two okay?' Payton swung her head around to see the entire group gocking at them.

They nodded that they were okay as they stood up. There was an awkward silence. To break the silence Lily picked up a handful of leaves and headed for Payton. Payton backed away quickly saying, 'oh no! Don't you dare! Put those down Lily.' Until she felt a thud. She has run into someone. She turned around and began to apologize when she recognized who it was.

'Oh hey I know you. You're in my class.'

'Yeah defense against the dark arts.'

'Yeah you are Miles. Guys this is Miles. Miles is in my class. I just ran into you cause I'm clumsy. Miles is in Ravenclaw, he did the patronus charm on his third try, it's a dove. I don't know why I'm saying this. Sorry I'm ranting. I rant sometimes,' Payton mumbled to no one in particular.

'Good for Miles,' Sirius said sarcastically.

'Yes good for me,' Miles shifted uncomfortably. Then he turned his attention to just Payton, 'would you like to come get some butterbeer with me?'

'Yes sure, guys I'm going to get butterbeer with my friend Miles. I'll catch up with you later.'

Without another word the two were off.

Although Payton had intended on meeting up with the others Miles convinced her to spend the rest of the time there with him. He was slightly pushy and Payton wasn't sure if she really enjoyed her time with him.

On the way back to the castle Miles asked her, 'so is Sirius your boyfriend. What's up with that?'

'Sirius is a boy. He is a boy who is a friend but not a boyfriend.'

'So Sirius wouldn't mind if I asked you out then?'

'Oh well I guess not. Are you asking me out?'

'Yes I am and I really won't take no for an answer,' he said grabbing her hand.

'Hm... Well then I guess... A yes is in order,' she said uncomfortably as she shook her hand free.

The next morning at breakfast Miles came by and wish Payton a good morning and kissed her on the cheek. After he left Payton was still blushing as Lily asked her, 'what was that all about?'

'We are dating, I guess.'

Devon gushed, 'oh I've always thought that he is nice.'

An awkward silence fell over the table. Then Sirius stood up scowling and said, 'I forgot a book that I need,' and stormed off.

Later walking to class Payton asked Lily, 'is Sirius mad at me?'

'Hm... I don't know if mad is the right word. Jealous maybe.'

'Why? Excluding the first day of school he has only acted friendly towards me.'

'I don't know. People on the moon could tell that you two like each other. I think he just never wanted to come on too strong.'

'I guess,' Payton stared at her shoes.

'I don't know. But okay... Let's forget Sirius. Pretend he doesn't exist. Do you even like Miles?'

'Yeah I mean... I guess he is nice.'

Lily stopped walking because she was at the door of her classroom, 'Payton don't date that guy just for the sake of dating. Figure it out before he gets hurt, you get hurt or Sirius gets hurt.'

Then she dipped into her classroom without another word. Payton walked off to defense against the dark arts where she knew she was going to have to face Miles.

Class moved very slowly as Payton contemplated how to break the news to Miles. She worded and reworded things over and over again in her head but when the time came she was awkward and tripped over her words. 'So I was thinking. You're really nice and I think you are a good friend. But uh... I'm... Thinking that might be all I see you as.'

'Are you breaking up with me?' he asked slightly confused.

'Uh... Yeah. I'm sorry the question just took me by surprise when you asked me.'

'That's okay. To be fair I think I had just had too much butterbeer. I kinda feel the same way about you. Just good friends.'

They hugged and then went their separate ways. It was probably the shortest relationship in the history of Hogwarts but Payton felt a great sense of relief.

Later that night the group was walking back to their common room to call it a night. Payton was lagging behind in the back of the group. They walked by a corridor and someone grabbed her arm and pulled her down it. She gasped but no one seemed to notice. She turned around to see who had pulled her and she was facing a nervous looking Miles and his older brother Darren, who was in Slytherin. He pushed her up against the wall and Payton's wand fell out of her pocket.

'You broke up with my brother?' Darren snarled.

'I think that is between me and your brother,' Payton said sarcastically pushing him off of her.

'What did you leave him for? Sirius Black that nasty bloody traitor? You should be lucky a noble pure blood wanted to date you,' he was now shouting and Miles was grabbing his arm trying to calm him down and pull him away.

'Once again that is none of your business.'

Her friends came rushing around the corner having heard the shouting and noticing that Payton was no longer with them.

'What is going on here?' James asked with his wand raised.

'Nothing. We were just leaving,' Payton said.

Before she could turn to move he said, 'don't you walk away from me you filthy half blood.'

Payton grabbed for her wand and remembered that it was on the floor so instead she ran at him and punched him in the face, 'don't ever insult my mother.'

'You disrespectful little bitch! Daughter of a mudblood thinking she can talk to me that way' Darren shrieked grabbing his nose.

Miles walked up and grabbed his brothers arm trying to get him to leave, 'man it doesn't matter. I just want to be her friend.'

'It doesn't matter, she needs to know her place' Darren yelled. Before anyone could register what was about to happen he raised his wand and yelled, 'crucio!'

For a split second Payton felt the worst pain in the world. But then it all stopped. She couldn't hear anything, but she was aware enough to know that he had been disarmed and that James and Remus had him pinned up against the wall. The girls had run to get and get help and Peter was cowering with his mouth opened wide.

Payton backed into the opposite wall and then slid down and sat on the floor. Sirius was next to her on one side. She could see his lips moving but couldn't understand what they were saying. The next thing she knew they were all walking with one of the teachers somewhere.

'Professor? We need to take her to the hospital wing. She is white as a sheet,' Sirius said.

'Yea of course.'

She woke up the next morning with the headmaster beside her bed, 'I know you are tired and probably disoriented right now but we just need you to verify, to the best of your ability, what happened to you last night.'

Payton replayed the story for him and he nodded his head slowly.

'Thank you and I am very sorry that this has happened to you. Your parents have been informed and if you want, they can be here later today.'

'No that's okay. I don't want to bother them or cause a scene. I haven't really told people who they are. I feel a lot better anyways.'

'Yes well on that note I have been instructed to tell you that you are free to go as soon as you wake up. You were just suffering from a bit of shock.'

'Thanks.'


	3. Chapter 3

Hope you are enjoying the story. I would love to hear what you think. There might even be an apperance of a character from the future... not 100% sure yet.

* * *

The girls didn't sleep very well while Payton was in the hospital wing. How could they? A student used an unforgivable curse on their friend.

Lily walked down to the breakfast table early on this particular morning after not having slept at all that night. She couldn't wait until Payton was back from the hospital wing and feeling better. The table was completely empty accept for Sirius Black. As Lily pulled up a chair and sat down she noticed that he had large bags under his eyes, 'how is she?'

'I don't know we weren't allowed to visit her last night, I suppose we will go find out after breakfast.'

'I should have stopped him, I was standing right there.'

'We all were, we had no way of knowing he was going to do that.'

Sirius sat for a moment and then buried his face into his arms, Lily gave him a sympathetic pat on the back, 'I suppose Darren will be expelled.'

Sirius laughed darkly, 'he deserves a lot worse than that. He will probably run right out of school and join those bastard death eaters.'

'Death eaters? What's that?'

'I suppose you wouldn't know, the papers aren't talking about it and your parents are muggles. Most people don't seem too worried but I don't know. Anyways they are a group of wizards who are going around and terrorizing muggle born wizards. There have even been a few deaths. They are led by a wizard who goes by the name Lord Voldemort, real head case. Anyways my family is all into that shit that's why I keep hearing about it… also why I am going to start staying with the Potters.' Sirius muttered from between his arms.

'Oh my gosh, that's so disgusting.'

'Yup. Our boy Darren seems to be perfect for that kinda work. Sick in the head if you ask me.'

Lily and Sirius sat drinking tea in silence for a long while as students slowly began to trickle into the hall.

Sirius bit his lip and then looked at Lily, 'Miles and Payton aren't dating anymore right?'

'That would be correct…'

'Why?'

'Well I suppose it was because she didn't want to date him.'

'But why didn't she want to date him?'

'Sirius why are you so interested in Payton's love life?'

'I'm not… I mean… I was just curious okay?'

Lily smiled knowingly, 'okay.'

'For real.'

Lily put down her tea and looked at Sirius sternly, 'look if you like her you're gonna have to be more obvious. The entire world could be revolving around Payton and she wouldn't even notice.'

Sirius blushed, 'I'm not into her like that.'

'Okay, whatever you say.'

'Plus the entire world does revolve around her, you and Devon as well... none of you seem to notice it.'

Lily flustered and looked back down at her tea, 'stop being silly.'

'I'm serious. Half the boys in the school are obsessed with you three. The teachers love you and the girls are jealous of you. Plus James is crazy about you.'

Lily rolled her eyes, 'oh please that's not real. He is just upset cause he couldn't have something he wanted. He's like a child, if he ever got me he would get bored and throw me away.'

'You don't really think that do you?'

'Of course I do. He is a pompous ass sometimes.'

'Lily look me in the eyes and tell me that deep down you really think that.'

Lily shifted awkwardly in her seat, 'okay no I don't. It's just he has been so mean to Snape at times.'

'Yeah that's true. We give him a hard time. But he's kinda a dirt bag.'

'He's nice to me.'

'I guess I just don't see that.'

Lily sighed and nodded. It was becoming less and less that she could see that as well. In fact later that day he did something that only proved that. They were in a particularly boring history of magic lecture, passing notes back and forth when the topic of Payton came up.

'I can't believe how disrespectful your friend was,' Snape wrote.

'Excuse me? It was none of his business what happened between Payton and Miles. Payton did what was best so that no one would get hurt.'

'She would have been lucky to date a pure blood. Not to mention it's ridiculous for her to talk to a pure blood the way she did. That's the problem with half bloods. They think they are on an equal level with pure bloods when really one of their parents are mudblood. At least I can accept that.'

'Excuse me!? So I'm a mudblood who is lower than you?'

'No, Lily you are different.'

'It's okay. I know you what you think of me. Don't talk to me anymore.'

Lily shoved the last note at him and then turned her chair away from him and wouldn't read another note from him. As soon as class was done she stormed out of the room and went straight up to the common room.

She walked straight up to Sirius, Remus and Peter who were sitting in two cozy arm chairs and said, 'where is James?'

'Upstairs,' they all said.

She shot up the staircase, normally she would have respected the rules and the fact that girls were trusted enough to not have a charm placed on the males rooms. But she knew that if she waited she wouldn't have the courage to do what she was about to do.

She walked right into the room, James was sitting on his bed and there were two other fifth year boys on their beds. She looked at them and said, 'out! I need to talk to James alone.' They looked annoyed and shocked as they left, muttering under their breath.

'To what do I owe the pleasure?' James asked confused.

Lily sat down next to him, 'I'm sorry I never gave you a chance.'

'Oh-'

Lily cut him off with an unsuspecting kiss. When they drew apart James smiled, 'wow.'

'Don't think too much about this,' Lily said blushing and then she ran from the room. She dashed into Devon and Payton's fourth year bedroom. Noticing that Payton had returned from the hospital wing and Devon was sitting next to her bed she flopped onto the end of the fluffy blankets, 'you're back!'

Payton smiled and said, 'yeah they gave me strict instructions to lay in bed all day or else I would have come and found you.'

'Well I'm glad your back,' Lily smiled.

'Uh Lily your lip gloss is seriously smudged,' Devon pointed out.

Lily wiped around her lips trying to clean up the lip gloss quickly. She could feel her cheeks beginning to burn a bright shade of red. This sent Devon and Payton into a frenzy, questioning her about who she had kissed. During the process there was a commotion outside coming from the common room. Sirius' voice could be heard yelling, 'she kissed you?'

Devon ran from the room to go and see what was going on. She poked her head around the corner and saw the four boys standing in a circle. Remus was trying to hush the boys in order to stop the scene they were creating. Peter was looking excitedly back and forth between Sirius and James, he seemed to be happy just to be a part of what was going on.

James had the biggest grin on his face, 'yup I don't know what made Evans come around but she did. She just came into my room and kissed me.'

Devon had heard enough to know what was going on. She rushed back into the room and informed Payton who squealed, 'whhhhhhaaaaattttt? Potter? I knew it! I know you didn't hate him as much as you said you did.'

Lily hid her face under Payton's blankets and began to roll over laughing.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to those of you who have followed or favourited :D I am really enjoying writing this. Hope you are enjoying the read. Let me know what you think.

The chapter after this is one of my favs that I have written so far. So make sure you stay tuned. I am currently editing it. It should be up rather soon :D

* * *

Devon threw a pillow at Payton to wake her up, 'hey, where is Lily? Me and her always go study Sunday mornings. Here it is Sunday morning and no Lily. I checked the library too. Would you get out of bed! It's almost lunch you lazy girl.' She pulled Payton out of bed by her foot.

'I don't know where she is. God would you just let a woman sleep for once.'

'Payton!'

Payton say up on the floor, 'maybe she is off snogging Potter again.'

'Don't even joke Payton. Get up I want to go to the library.'

'Can't you go alone?'

Devon complained about not wanting to go alone long enough for Payton to agree on coming to the library with her.

Once in the library Devon and Payton began to work away. They worked for about an hour before Lily showed up holding a handful of muffins, 'good morning ladies. Payton I see have come to join our little Sunday morning study session.' Then tossed Payton and Devon a muffin.

Payton glared at Lily, 'where have you been?'

'Talking with Professor Slughorn about the grade on my last potions essay.'

Payton whined and complained, while Lily and Devon scratched away at their essays. Lily was not offering up any addition information about her and James, despite Payton's constant attempts at prying into the issue.

Payton eventually got bored of watching her friends do their homework and not wanting to do her own. She left them and began to wander around the grounds. The cool fall air stung at her skin and she pulled a scarf around her neck. She walked past the greenhouse and around the edge of the forbidden forest to the lake. Sitting on the bank of the lake she threw rocks into the water. Every so often she attempted to skip one or two of the rocks. She had never been very good at it though and failed.

'Not very good at that are you Payton?' said a voice from behind her. Payton spun around to find Sirius smiling at her. He walked towards her and began showing her how to properly skip rocks. Soon she was able to skip the rock one or two times and was rather pleased with herself. After awhile Payton and Sirius tired of skipping rocks and moved to sit under a grouping of trees near the lake. Payton rested her head on Sirius' lap as they talked casually, they pondered over the topic of Lily and James. Sirius and Payton both doubted the possibility of a budding romance between the them, stating that they are both too different.

'What about Devon and Remus though?' Sirius suggested, 'they are so much alike it's almost scary.'

Payton shook her head, 'that will never happen. Not in a million years.'

'Why?'

Hesitating Payton shrugged her shoulders, 'there is just no chance.'

'Is there something you are not telling me.'

Payton shrugged and then stood up, 'I really should get some homework done or I will be screwed.'

Sirius got up and then began to head back to the castle. As they walked they talked casually about the homework they had to get done. 'How do you get all your work done?' Payton puzzled over.

'I don't know. I just remember things so I don't have to study that much ever and I don't seem to need to practice spells that often. It's really only essays that take up my time and Remus is a big help with them.'

'Lucky. I can't remember anything unless I am cramming the night before a test.'

'Oh well learning in a class room environment isn't very helpful for a lot of things. I work better doing spells in real life situations.'

'I suppose so. I hear Hogwarts is a lot better than some of the other wizarding schools though. The other ones do a lot more magical theory than we do and not as much hands on.'

'Yeah I have heard that as well.'

As they reached the castle Payton asked Sirius if he wanted to join her to do some homework but Sirius passed on the offer. Payton dragged her feet till she reached the library. Lily and Devon were still working away in the library. They welcomed her back and began to help her on her essay for potions, this was her second best subject (a close second to defence against the dark arts) so she was flying through the essay. As she finished up the closing paragraph Devon and Lily began to yawn start a conversation. 'It must be almost time for dinner,' Lily contemplated.

Devon looked up at the clock and said that there was still a bit of time. The girls finished what they were working on and then began to pack up their things for dinner.

Payton directed the subject to Devon, 'the guys keep trying to get Remus to ask you out. They think you two are perfect for each other.'

'Well we all know that is not true.'

'I know that but they don't. You really should tell them. They are not going to care that you are into girls. I don't think they are the kind of people to make a big deal out of that.'

Devon blushed, 'I guess so. I'm just not in a rush. It's not like I'm about to jump into a relationship and shock them all.'

'Well you-know-who is clearly interested and you should keep hiding this if you like you-know-who… because people won't care and if they do screw it. We love you and that's all that matters. Plus you-know-who won't wait around forever.'

Lily nodded her head, 'Payton has a point.' But Devon didn't say another word she just blushed and quickly gathered her things and rushed the girls off to dinner. In the great hall the girls sat down with the guys to eat. It was a wonderful potato and leek soup, everyone agreed that the house elves had outdone themselves. Payton and Sirius babbled about how the they were sad that winter was quickly approaching. For both of them fall was their favourite time of the year. The colours of the grounds at Hogwarts were rich, and the food was hardy. They loved the pumpkin spiced lattes that were served frequently.

At the end of dinner Remus and Devon decided to take a stroll around the grounds, 'Payton told me the guys are on some kind of match making mission with us.'

'Yeah, they are relentless.'

'Look before you go asking me out I should tell me I'm not into it.'

'Oh,' Remus said taken aback.

'Oh... Uh no I mean I'm not into guys.'

'Oh!' Remus said realizing what Devon meant and that she had not insulted him. 'Well that's cool.'

'Please don't tell the others. I will tell them when I'm ready.'

'Yeah for sure. You have my word. So are you dating a girl secretly or something?'

'No. Well there is this girl who likes me and has been waiting around for me to come out. But I don't know. I like her, I'm just nervous of what people will think of me. Lily and Payton think it's silly but there aren't very many lesbians at Hogwarts so it's hard to know how people will react. I'm just scared.'

'Yeah that makes sense. I kinda know how that feels,' there was a long pause, 'since I know a secret of yours... Can I tell you one of mine?'

'Of course you can Remus.'

'I- I am a werewolf.'

'Oh Remus, I already know that.'

'What!?'

Devon shrugged and said, 'I read a book about them.'

'I should have figured.'


	5. Chapter 5

Gryffindor won the last quidditch game before Christmas break, which meant they were celebrating in the common room. Payton was rather drunk because people kept giving her shots of firewiskey to celebrate the fact that she caught the game winning snitch. Sirius and James were rather drunk as well, which was normal for common room celebrations. As for the others they were on their ways to getting drunk still, they normally paced themselves better than Sirius and James though.

Everyone was dancing in the middle of the room. Sirius and James were dancing ridiculously, wildly swinging their arms around and doing the robot. James moved around the circle so he could stand next to Lily, he wrapped his hands around her waist and sang loudly out of key to her. Lily laughed and pulled her arms around his neck. It didn't take long for Payton to notice. Once she did she pointed it out to Sirius and they began to laugh to themselves. Lily looked around and noticed them and grabbed at the first thing she saw, which happened to be a pillow and threw it at them. Payton ran over and hugged her and they all resumed dancing wildly.

Devon jumped up and down yelling, 'PARTY! PARTY! PARTY!' and accidently backed up into a girl. This girl was slender and had waist length dirty blond hair, she smiled at Devon as they both apologized. The girl and Devon talked for a moment and then she took Devon's hand and they began to walk away. Sirius stood watching them with his mouth hanging opened, 'guys who is that girl.'

Payton spun around in a circle five times before Sirius stopped her and pointed her in the right direction, 'ohhhhhhhhhhhh! Her! That's Tabby, short for Tabitha Hornbrooke.'

'Okay but what's up with that?'

Lily hit Sirius over the head lightly, 'why don't you mind your own business?' Sirius then proceeded to fall over pretending to be dying.

Remus quickly got all of their attention, 'I think what is more interesting than Devon talking to Tabby is the fact that Peter is dancing with a girl right now.'

The entire group swung around, wide eyed, and began to laugh hysterically as they watched him.

'Someone really needs to teach that boy to dance,' James wailed.

'Someone really needs to teach that girl to have some standards,' Sirius cackled.

'Someone really needs to teach you guys to not be so nosey,' Lily said scowling as she pulled them to a corner of the room where they could not watch neither Devon or Peter, 'you guys are just cruel.'

'Oh lighten up and have another butterbeer,' Payton tittered. Lily rolled her eyes and wandered away with James.

'It really is a shame that she always has such a big stick up her ass,' Payton said hastily.

Remus shook his head, 'we will just pretend you didn't tell us that since you will regret it in the morning.' Then he began to yawn, 'anyways I need to get some rest. I'm calling it a night.'

Sirius and Payton tugged on his sweater sleeve, 'no don't go!' they chanted. There was no stopping a sleepy Remus though. He retired up to his room for the night while the others continued to party late into the night.

Sirius and Payton couldn't find the others so they sat down together on a couch in the corner of the common room cuddling, they talked about their friends and their futures, in between singing along to songs. Sirius interlaced his fingers with hers, kissed her ear and pushed her hair out of her face while they talked.

Not too long after Payton saw Devon and Tabitha dancing in the middle of the common room, as Tabitha kissed her neck. She was not sure if Devon was aware of the public display of affection she was giving this girl, or if Devon would be pleased with this in the morning. As much as Payton wanted Devon to be honest with people about herself she didn't know if this was the way for her to come out. She felt as though Devon should at least tell her close friends before rumors began to spread around the school. With this on her mind she hopped up and sprinted out to the middle of the dance floor and began to dance with the two of them. In Devon's ear she shouted, 'you know you are in the middle of the common room and everyone is watching you right?'

Devon's face went stone cold.

'It's okay just keep dancing with me and Sirius and Tabitha, you should probably tell the guys in the morning though,' Payton said lightly. She turned around to grab for Sirius thinking that he had followed her but he had not. When she looked back to the couch he was sitting there with a girl on his lap. She stood frozen watching them flirt for a moment and then saw them kiss. Her heart sunk into her stomach.

Devon put her arm around her, 'let's go find Lily and then go to bed.'

When they found Lily she was in a shouting match with James. She was screaming at him about what the best colour dress robes are, 'CLEARLY EVERYONE KNOWS PURPLE IS BETTER! God you are such an ass sometimes. Why do you always have to be right about everything? I'm James Potter and I know everything all the time.'

'Oh very mature Lily! All that I was saying is that sometimes it is nice to have a bit of variety.'

'Variety!? Whatever. No this is so insulting,' she said as tears started to pour down her cheeks.

'Lily I'm sorry,' James said confused. He to pull her into a hug, 'it's okay. Purple is better. You are right. I was being an ass.'

She sobbed into his chest, 'yeah you were.'

When James spotted Payton and Devon and nodded to them, 'maybe it's time for Lily to go to bed.'

Devon laughed, 'I think it's time for everyone to go to bed.'

'Not Sirius,' Payton said frowning, 'he will be up late into the night with all of his lady friends.' she burst out into tears.

'Lady friends?' James asked confused.

Devon nodded as she pulled a sobbing Payton on one side of her and a hiccupping Lily on the other, 'okay lets go guys.'


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks so much for reading. I hope you are enjoying it! If you are make sure you review, follow and favourite :D

* * *

The morning after the party Payton woke up at 7:05am with a pounding headache. She rubbed her face, it felt raw and her eyes burnt slightly. How long did she cry for? She knew that Sirius and her were not dating or anything but she couldn't help but be upset. Payton walked around the grounds listening to the snow crunch beneath her feet and feeling the cool air across her raw skin. She watched the sun arch over the trees as it began to rise into the sky, letting light peak through the tree branches. Soon she checked her watch and noticed that it was time for breakfast, she didn't want to go but her stomach got the best of her and she made her way back to the castle.

As she walked into the great hall she saw her friends sitting around looking rather haggard from the night before. Lily looked up as she approached, 'where have you been?'

'I rise with the sun,' Payton joked as she grabbed some fruit, 'naw I just couldn't sleep. I'll probably take a nap during my history of magic class later.' Then she turned on her heel and began to exit the great hall, she wanted nothing to do with the entire clump of awkward that was sitting at the table, too many weird things had happened the night before.

As she entered the corridor she heard quick footsteps behind her and then Sirius' voice followed, 'Hey Payton wait up.'

'What do you want?'

'I wanted to apologize for last night.'

'What about last night?'

'Well, James told me that I made out with Trish and I just wanted to say I'm sorry.'

'Yeah I saw that. Meh, don't worry about it.'

'Yeah but I like you.'

'Well you can't have liked me that much,' Payton said tartly and then threw a harsh laugh at Sirius.

'So, you are mad at me?''I don't think that really matters.'

'I think it matters, what can I do to make it up to you?'

'Nothing just leave me alone.'

'Payton, come on. We've been pussy footing around this for half a year, I make one drunken mistake and that's it?'

Payton's temper flared, 'yeah you waited around for me and then just when it seem like you had me you went and made out with another girl. What would it be like if we dated?'

'Payton! I thought it was you!'

'What? Trish is a ginger and looks nothing like me!'

'I was drunk! Legit ask James, I told him that we made out and then he said, uhhh no you made out with Trish.'

Payton paused for a moment, 'well you didn't.';

Sirius pleaded, 'please just give me a chance. Let me take you to the winter ball at Devon's.'

'I'm not going to that.'

'Why not?'

'I can never make it out.'

'Why?'

'I just can't okay.'

'What are you hiding?'

'Nothing,' Payton said a little too quickly as her voice cracked.

'That was convincing, now tell me!'

Payton felt cornered, she contemplated running but knew that Sirius would just bring it up again later. Even though she was mad at Sirius she knew she could trust him, 'fine but you can't tell anyone.'

'Deal, I'm good with secrets.'

'My name isn't Payton Hamilton, it's Payton Rinky as in Linda and-'

'Daniel Rinky the famous aurors! WHAT!? Why didn't you tell anyone.'

'Shh!' she said looking around, 'one because people would react this way. Two because my parents didn't want me to be in any danger, they didn't want anyone to target me to get to them.'

'Who are those people who drop you off at the train then?'

'My aunt and uncle. But please don't talk about it to anyone. Lily and Devon don't even know.'

'So what does all of this have to do with you not going to the ball?'

'My parents are invited every year to that ball and they have to go since Devon's parents are both important figures in the ministry and blah blah blah… it would just be awkward to pretend that my parents aren't my parents.'

'Oh come on it will not be that bad. I'm so glad you are going to come to the winter ball with me this year.'

'Sirius no!' she said warningly.

'I can't wait to tell the others,' he said happily skipping off to his class.

'Sirius I am still mad at you,' she yelled after him, 'there is no way I am going to that ball with you ever.'

* * *

The Gryffindor and Slytherin fifth years were in greenhouse number three, they could see the snow tumbling around outside of the windows but felt warm and cozy inside the humid greenhouse. James and Lily were huddled around a flutterby bush pruning it as they spoke about the events from the night before.

'Did we get in an argument,' Lily asked confused.

'Yes, you thought that dress robes should only come in purple.'

Lily blushed a deep shade of red, 'oh gosh I'm so sorry.'

'It's okay, it was silly and I was antagonizing you. It was funny at first to see how worked up you were getting but then I felt really bad when you started to cry.'

Lily hung her head ashamed and then began to laugh. They continued pruning the bush and contemplating what the point of doing this was. As the bushes shook beneath them, Lily commented on how they were oddly pretty in away but they both agreed that there was not much point as they only bloomed every 100 years. The two thought it was pointless to take care of a plant that they were never going to get to see bloom.

Sirius and Remus were at the table next to them. James wrapped his arm around Lily's side and then leaned in a bit to talk to Sirius on the other side of her, 'did you patch things up with Payton?'

'Not really, but I'm trying to get her to come to Devon's winter ball with me,' Sirius said grinning from ear to ear.

Lily crinkled her eyebrows together, 'good luck with that, Payton has never gone to that.'

'Well you better believe that it's going to happen.'

Moments later a paper air plane swooped down and landed in front of Lily. It had her name on the side of it so she unfolded. It read, 'Are you doing this to get back at me? –Severus'

Lily walked across the greenhouse to Snape and said, 'doing what?'

'Flirting with _Potter.'_

'_James _happens to be very nice and if you had ever given him a chance you would know that.'

'Fine hangout with your blood traitor friends then.'

'Fine I will.'

'Fine.'

'Fine.'

FINE!'

* * *

Devon had almost completely missed lunch. She had to run back up to the dorm to get changed because she spilled on herself during potions. She rushed to the great hall hoping that she would be able to grabbed a bite to eat before rushing to her next class. After all it was the last day of classes so what did it matter if she was a bit late?

As she walked quickly down the corridor she heard some third years behind her whispering, 'do you think Devon is a lesbian, I heard she was dancing and kissing-'

Devon spun around on her heel and looked at a set of bewildered Ravenclaw girls, 'are you talking about me?'

The most bold of the three stammered, 'well it's just we heard about some things that happened last night.'

'Okay, so? Do you have a problem with it?'

'It's just a bit weird.'

'What? That I'm a lesbian? Why does that concern you in any way!? Why do you care?'

'I just don't want you to hit on me,' the girl snickered as her friends looked at the ground.

Devon pursed her lips together and turned around, tears began to fall down her cheeks. She didn't even notice that Sirius and James were standing right behind her, having just left the great hall in time to hear the entire thing. She bumped right into them, she mumbled apologies and they pulled her into a hug.

'It's okay,' James said soothingly.

'You should have told us,' Sirius commented, 'we wouldn't have cared.' Then he barked at the girls behind them, 'get lost you vultures!'

'God I know, I should have told you guys sooner. Now Tabitha doesn't like me, she says I am pushing her back in the closet. It's just not that simple. When my parents find out about this they are going to be so embarrassed at the ministry,' Devon sputtered.

'Hey,' James said holding Devon out at arm's length and looked her in her eyes, 'from what you have told me your parents seem super supportive and love you so much. This shouldn't change anything.'

'And speaking as someone who is a disappointment to their parents on a weekly… no daily… no minutely… no secondly basis...,' Sirius joked, 'if they do care Fuck em! We'll be your family. Family is supposed to love you for who you are and if they don't then fuck them.'

Devon smiled, 'thanks guys, you're the best.'

Sirius smirked, 'okay well now that that's done who's up for a bit of rule breaking?'

Devon looked cautiously at him.

'Oh come on have a bit of faith,' Sirius said sticking out his tongue, 'I'm not that bad. I am just merely suggesting that we skip our classes this afternoon. Fuck it! It's the last day.'

James and Sirius convinced Devon and they hurried off to convince the others before they got to their classes.

They found Lily and Payton not too far up the corridor. It took a bit of convincing on Lily's part but in the end she gave in. After that they found Remus who was instantly convinced. The group began walking out towards the grounds when they heard Peter's voice calling from behind them, 'hey guys wait up where are you going?'

Lily giggled and said, 'come on Peter, hurry up.'

The gang marched defiantly out onto the grounds and out into the empty quidditch field. Snow fluttered down all around them as they sat together and chatted. Sirius brought up the topic of Payton coming to Devon's Christmas party, everyone began to pressure her into coming until she finally agreed to go. Sirius smiled and said, 'one step closer,' and then Payton shot him a dirty look.

Everyone began to make snow angels. Payton rolled over in the snow and saw Peter sitting off to the side by himself frowning. She got up and sat down next to him, 'penny for your thoughts?'

'Where do you all think we will be in 10 years?' Peter asked as he looked thoughtfully at their friends.

Payton thought for a moment and then confidently said, 'we will all be best friends, just like we are now.'

'But what if something happens?'

'Peter, what could possibly happen?'

'I don't know.'

'Don't worry about it then,' Payton said pulling his hand and forcing him to join in on the snow angels.

The rest of the afternoon was spent hanging out in the snow filled field. They didn't do anything particularly eventful on this afternoon but for years to come everyone would say that it was one of their favourite afternoons with each other. As they lay in the snow watching the clouds pass over their heads Payton began to sing,

'I've a ticket for the long way round

Two bottles of whiskey for the way

And I sure would like some sweet company

And I'm leaving tomorrow what'dya say

When I'm gone

When I'm gone

You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

You're gonna miss me by my hair

You're gonna miss me everywhere

Oh, you're gonna miss me when I'm gone'

Slowly the others began to join in and sing along with her until all of them were singing together,

'I got my ticket for the long way round

The one with the prettiest of views

It's got mountains

It's got rivers

It's got sights to give you shivers

But it sure would be prettier with you'

As they finished they all began to laugh.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello lovelies. Sorry I have been a bit slack this week. I have a bit of stuff going on... but let us not worry I will keep on writing while I have time :) So just keep on hanging in there if you like the story. Make sure you review, follow and favourite.

* * *

Payton only saw her parents briefly for the first week of Christmas vacation but then they were off to do a job half way across the world again. She was spending the rest of her vacation at her aunt and uncles house. They did not have any children of their own yet and she had no siblings so the house was rather dull. Payton tried to keep to herself, finishing up some homework and wrote owls to her friends.

One day she traveled into town to buy a new set of dress robes for the winter ball at Devon's. The dress she bought was baby blue with a white lace overlay. Normally Payton would go for a darker colour but she really enjoyed this particular dress, it made her feel like an ice princess.

Finally the day of the winter ball was upon her. She did her hair, make up and nails and then traveled to Devon's. When she arrived the party was already in full swing. She arrived late in a sort of attempt to avoid Sirius but he was standing right by the fire place, 'I couldn't help but notice your folks are already here.'

She shot him a dirty look and then hushed him, 'would you keep your bloody voice down?' With that she pushed past him and ran over to Lily and Devon. She excitedly asked them what they received for Christmas. The three girls caught up quickly and then Lily informed them that Peter had brought a date with him. It was the same girl who he had been dancing with at the common room party. Her name was Anna, she was a third year who was rather taken with Peter. The girls all watched from across the room as Peter held Anna's hand nervously.

As for the rest of the boys, they were in a corner of the room with their heads huddled together. They were very clearly plotting something and it made Payton feel uneasy. She couldn't help but notice Remus shaking his head, normally that was a sign that Sirius and James were up to no good. She even thought she saw some mistletoe in their hands. Sighing deeply Payton ran off to a different room to avoid an ambush by Sirius.

Soon she found herself on a balcony looking out at an ice covered lake. The stars twinkled out in the navy blue sky as she sipped on her butterbeer. Sirius sauntered onto the balcony and leaned up against it beside her. Payton looked at him wearily, 'I know you have mistletoe so you just stay back.'

Sirius pulled a thing of mistletoe out of his pocket and threw it over the balcony, 'it was a silly plan. Can't blame a guy for trying, can yeah?'

Payton rested her head onto one of her hands and leaned over the balcony. Sirius leaned in and put his hand around her waist, 'you look gorgeous tonight.' A smile crept across Payton's face, she couldn't help but be flattered by the compliment. Before she could think of anything to say Sirius slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out a small box, 'so I know we all said we were going to exchange our gifts when we got back to school. But I wanted to give you yours now.' Sirius looked shyly at the ground as Payton opened the box. Inside of it was a silver locket that had black detailing etched into it. Payton opened the locket to find that one side was flat and silver with the word friends engraved on it, and below this was the infinity symbol. The other side had a photograph of her friends smiling and waving.

Payton smiled, 'thanks so much.'

'Do you remember that day?'

'Yeah, it was the day of the Halloween Feast.'

Payton looked at it thoughtfully, 'Peter isn't in this picture.'

'I know I felt bad he was in the hospital wing that day. I think he spilled that potion on him. The one that gave him those terrible boils. I just loved this pictures so much. We all look so happy.'

'That's because we are.'

Sirius helped Payton put the locket on, and then pulled her in close, 'Payton I am so sorry.'

'I know you are. I am sorry too. Sirius it just made me very worried about everything.'

'What do you mean?'

'I don't know,' she said shyly.

Sirius tilted her chin upwards and stroked the hairs out of her face. As Payton smiled he leaned in and softly kissed her. Payton pulled back slightly, 'Sirius I-'

There was a crashing sound behind them and Payton jumped backwards. She quickly turned around to find a very drunk Miles wandering up to them, completely unaware of what was happening between Sirius and her.

Miles walked up and began to babble about how is brother was now being homeschooled by his mother. His uncle worked for the ministry of magic and pulled some strings so that his wand would not be taken away from him. His parents were even attempting to get him to go to a different school. Miles rolled his eyes in disgust saying that he wished his brothers wand hand been taken away and that what he had done was unforgivable.

Payton nodded absentmindedly and Sirius glared at him.

Suddenly Miles turned a slight shade of green and bent over the balcony and began to puke. Payton rushed over to him, 'oh Miles are you okay?' she said rubbing his back. Sirius' glare deepened and then he ducked back into the party undetected by Payton who was busy tending to Miles who threw up all over her dress.

Miles muttered apologies as Payton walked him through the party to find his parents. She found them and dropped him off. His mother scolded him and then helped magically remove the puke from Payton's dress, 'good as new,' she smiled at her and thanked her for helping Miles.

Payton sighed and decided it was time to go home. She found Lily, James and Devon sitting together at a table, 'hey guys. I am rather tired I think I am going to head home.'

'But you were hardly here,' Lily complained.

Devon cut her off, 'is that a new necklace?'

'Yeah, Sirius gave it to me.'

James got up and held it in his hands. Opening it up and looking at it, 'I think this was Sirius' great aunts. I met her once back in first year before she passed away. She was one of the only other members of the Black family to be burned off of the family tree. She was a rather amazing woman.'

'Sirius was burnt off the family tree?'

'Yeah, it just happened a few weeks ago,' James told her.

'It really is a lovely locket. It's too bad Peter wasn't in this picture thought.'

'Mhmmm it really is a wonderful photo of all of us though.' James closed the locket and then sat back down beside Lily. They all said good night and then Payton went home. She was slightly disappointed that she had not seen her mother and father once the entire night. She never did get used to the fact that they were never around. But more than this she was left wondering what was going on between her and Sirius.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys sorry my writing is a bit spares lately. I was a bit sick for awhile and now I am starting NaNoWriMo so that will be busy. BUT make sure you follow and favourite because there will be much much more of this fun little ditty to come.

* * *

_Payton,_

_Something terrible happened after you left. Devon got into a huge fight with her parents. They found out that she is a lesbian and kicked her out. It was at the end of the night so no one really saw it accept for us. Her parents blamed all of us and said that we were terrible friends for encouraging this. She has gone to stay with Potter and Black. James' parents have been very kind to let her stay there. I would have let her come home with me but we leave for France tomorrow. You should send her and owl or something._

_Lily_

The feeling of guilt crept up her spine. How many days had it been? Two maybe three? She really should have checked my letters sooner, but how could she have known. There were several more from Lily asking why she had not responded to her yet. Payton quickly pulled out a piece of parchment and scribbled down a letter to her.

_Lily,_

_I have been buried in a book for the past few days. I feel really bad that I have not read this yet. Of course I will send Devon a letter right away. Thank you for letting me know. I am shocked that her parents reacted this way. I really thought they would be fine with it. Can't wait to see you back at school, I hope your family is having an amazing time in France._

_Payton_

Next she opened a letter from Miles saying thank you for taking care of him. He seemed pretty embarrassed so she wrote him a letter saying not to worry. Finally the time had come the only letter left was the one from Sirius. She flipped it back and forth inspecting it. Payton thought about how she could write Devon a letter before opening it. But she did not want Sirius' letter hanging over her head the entire time she was writing such an important letter to one of her best friends. Finally she decided that all she could do was open it.

_Hey Payton_

_So I know we left things on a bit of a strange note and I really want to talk to you about that but you really should talk to Devon. I am sure you have heard by now about what happened with her folks. Well, she is pretty shaken up about it and could really use her friends right now. James and I are trying to do everything we can but you and Lily are her best friends. So, James talked to his parents and they said that you could stay here for the rest of winter break if you want. They have a New Years eve party to go to so they said that we could all have the house for New Years eve. Lily will be back and Peter and Remus said they would come. They we will all catch the Hogwarts Express together. It will be a blast. It would only be a few days but I am sure it would really help Devon out. Your parents probably aren't around so come join the orphan crew over at the Potter's house. I kid. _

_Anyways I really am missing you so it would be nice to see you a bit earlier than on the Hogwarts Express and maybe we could even get a chance to talk. I know it's selfish of me to think that way but I can't help it._

_Give it some thought and talk to your aunt and uncle… I really do hope you come._

_Sirius_

Payton flung the letter down and quickly walked back to her aunt and uncles out. She found them in the kitchen reading the Daily Prophet and sat down at the table across from them, 'you guys know I really appreciate you having me here. But my friend is having a really hard time right now and she is staying at the Potter's. They have been kind enough to invite me to stay at their places for the last few days of vacation. If it is okay with you I would like to go.'

Her aunt and uncle looked up from the paper they were reading and told her that they would send an owl to the Potter's to arrange Payton's arrival. As Payton got up to go back to the barn her aunt called to her, 'Payton, you know you are always welcome here. We love having you.'

Payton ran over to her aunt and uncle and gave them a hug and thanked them. It meant a lot to her that they were so nice about having her at their home. They had been letting her stay there since she was a young girl because her parents often went on long trips. Payton knew that her aunt and uncle did not want children so it must have been a hassle for them at times but they never let it show.

Upon returning to the barn Payton quickly scrawled a letter to James and Sirius telling them that they could expect her very soon.

When she was done she returned to her room and began to throw all of her belongings into her trunk. She tucked her wand carefully in her pocket. Before she knew it she was done and her aunt had finished arranging things with the Potter's. She travelled by the floo network straight into the Potter's living room.

She fell onto the ground upon impact, she would never fully get used to travelling that way. As she stood up and looked around the room she noticed that Sirius and James were sitting on the couch across from the fireplace. She pulled her trunk into the room and greeted them. James quickly left upon her arrival, saying something about needing to check the turkey in the oven but Payton suspected that this was an excuse to get her and Sirius alone.

Sirius patted on the couch next to him indicating that she should come and sit with him. Payton looked at him wearily, 'I really should go say hello to Devon.'

'She went to the market to get some flour for a cake. She is helping Mrs. Potter make a cake for their New Years party,' Sirius explained.

Payton went and sat down beside Sirius. He scooped his arm around her and she nuzzled into his chest. 'It's good to see you,' she said sighing slightly.

'You as well.'

They sat for a moment in bated silence. Just as Sirius was about to open his mouth to talk Devon walked into the room. Payton scrambled up and pulled her into a hug, 'hey I am so sorry I wasn't here sooner. I was doing all of this homework and I didn't read any of my letters until this afternoon. If I had known I would have been here much much sooner.' Payton's ramble came out quickly and almost all at once.

Devon blinked at her took a moment to process what she had said, 'it's okay. Sirius and James have been an absolute pleasure. It is good to see you though.'

Devon and Payton went off bantering about the situation while Sirius found James in his room, 'girls are very frustrating.'

'I second that,' James said leaning back in his chair.


End file.
